


На память

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Painted brooch, Painting, Painting on stone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Форма работы: художественная роспись по камню.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	На память

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Evgenia Rodnikova  
> www.instagram.com/rodnikova_art

[](https://i.imgur.com/UQ2ofKw.jpg)

**Константин**

[](https://i.imgur.com/UeI8P7C.jpg) []()[](https://i.imgur.com/LJQJ74v.jpg)[](https://i.imgur.com/qYPHowm.jpg)

**Сиора**

[](https://i.imgur.com/hu0Muxa.jpg)

**Васко**

[](https://i.imgur.com/KbTb9Om.jpg)

**Курт**

[](https://i.imgur.com/fdfxAR6.jpg)

**Катасах**

[](https://i.imgur.com/8LWhfKg.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/c9KU6ID.jpg)[](https://i.imgur.com/vfMErjv.jpg)[](https://i.imgur.com/xMxO0tr.jpg)

**Курт**

[](https://i.imgur.com/0UoVWkD.jpg)

**Мев**

[](https://i.imgur.com/R98i2e4.jpg)

**Курт**


End file.
